Dragonchild
by Sorayablue
Summary: Alle Fünfhundert Jahre erwählen die Seher der Sterne das Drachenkind und seinen Reiter. Dieses Kind besitzt die Kraft und Seele eines Drachen und nur sein Reiter kann ihn führen und 'zähmen'. 500 Jahre sind nun vorbei...
1. Prolog

Hey,

ein 'älteres' Projekt, an dem ich jetzt gerade mal wieder herum bastle... Viel Spass mit dem Prolog.

Sora

* * *

Selten verirrte sich ein Muggel in die Gegend und wenn, dann nahm er bei dem gespenstischen aussehen eines alten Schlosses seine Beine in die Hand und rannte. Was aber auch an den Schutzbannen über dem Haus liegen konnte. Zauberer dagegen bewunderten das riesige Anwesen. Doch selbst sie würden heute lieber davon fort bleiben wollen. Denn aus dem herrschaftlichen Haus drang lautes Geschrei, was selbst die Grundmauern erzittern ließ.

"UND WENN IHR EUCH AUF DEN KOPF STELLT, ICH WERDE ES NICHT TUN! UND DANKE FÜR DIESEN TOLLEN GEBURTSTAG!" erschallte eine wütende Stimme durch die Flure der Manor. Der junge Mann stürmte eine marmorne Treppe hinauf in Richtung seines Zimmers. Wenig später hörte man ein lautes knallen der Tür und bedrückende Stille herrschte in allen Räumlichkeiten.

Bei dem letzten Laut war die Dame des Hauses zusammengezuckt und hatte sich mit schwachen Beinen auf dem naheliegenden Diwan im kleinen Salon niedergelassen. Ihre Finger massierten ihr Schläfen, um die kommenden Kopfschmerzen noch abwenden zu können. Ihre blauen Augen sahen auf zu ihrem Ehemann, der mit steifen Schritten und geballten Fäusten im Zimmer auf und ab lief. Unterdrückte Wut konnte man in seinem Verhalten erkennen. Aber noch deutlicher war es in seinem Gesicht zu sehen. Die sonst so blasse Haut war rot und die grauen Augen blitzten in einer Farbe, die schon mehr an schwarz erinnerte.

Seufzend nahm sie Haltung an und strich mit ihren zarten Fingern über ihr blondes Haar. Aus dem elegant hochgestecktem Knoten waren inzwischen mehrere Strähnen herausgefallen. Mit ihrem Zauberstab brachte sie es wieder in Ordnung und sah dann lange ihrem Mann an, bevor sie das Wort ergriff.

"Vielleicht sollten wir ihm doch alles sagen", sagte sie vorsichtig. Lucius Malfoy warf ihr einen langen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu und setzte sich dann in seinen Sessel ihr gegenüber.

"Ganz sicher nicht, Cissa. So wie er sich hier verhält? Soll er doch den Versuch starten dagegen an zu kommen", sagte er kalt. Etwas beherrschter stand er auf und ging zu der kleinen Bar. Er genehmigte sich einen Scotch auf Eis und lehrte ihn gleich in einem Zug. Mit einem zweiten kehrte er zurück in seinen Sessel.

"Es ist doch nur ein Schock für ihn. Kannst du ihn nicht verstehen?" versuchte sie das verhalten ihres Sohnes zu erklären. "Früher oder später wird er es einsehen. Du kennst ihn doch."

"Sicher kann ich ihn verstehen, wenn nicht hätte ich ihn schon längst zum Lord genommen. Er ist ein solcher Sturkopf", meckerte er vor sich hin.

"Von wem er das wohl hat", sagt Narcissa Malfoy mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

- - - - - -

Zwei Wochen vor dem großen Krach der Malfoy's brütete ein schwarzhaariger Junge, mit dem Namen Harry Potter, auf seinem notdürftigen Bett viele Kilometer von dem Anwesen der Malfoy's entfernt vor sich hin. Immer wieder wanderten seine Augen über die Pergamente in seinen Händen. Ungläubig schaute er darauf. Er hatte es zwischen Sirius Sachen gefunden. Nach dessen Tod war sein Erbe an ihn gegangen und darunter waren auch ein Karton voll von persönlichen Sachen gewesen. Diesen hatte ihm Remus einige Tage nach seinem Eintreffen im Ligusterweg geschickt.

Unter anderem fand er darin Foto's, Bücher, Familienschmuck mit dem Zeichen der Black's und auch viele Briefe. Es hatte ihm einiges an Mut gekostet die Kiste zu öffnen, aber als er begonnen hatte, konnte er nicht mehr antworten. Fotos seiner Eltern und der Rumtreiber sowie einiger hübscher Mädchen, die wohl seine Freundinnen gewesen waren. Hinzu kamen alte Schulbücher und zu seiner Überraschung mehrere aus dem Bereich der schwarzen Magie. Beim durchblättern fand er darin viele Randnotizen. Die Schrift von Sirius konnte er erkennen, aber auch andere waren dabei. Der Schmuck war schön, aber da Harry bereits von seinem Patenonkel wußte, daß dieser keinen Wert den Erbstücken seiner Familie zuordnete, hatte er ihn schnell bei Seite gelegt.

Aber das interessanteste waren die Briefe und vielen Schriftstücke gewesen.

_Lieber Sirius,_

_auch wenn du nicht unser Geheimnisverwahrer bis, bitte ich dich doch um einen Gefallen. Ich spüre, daß sich meine Zeit dem Ende neigt und ich bin mir sicher, daß auch James dies wahr nimmt. Traurig beobachte ich meinen geliebten Sohn und Ehemann und hoffe, daß ich die Zeichen falsch deute. _

_Ich weiß, daß mein Harry überleben und bei dir in guten Händen sein wird. Bitte gebe ihn den beiliegenden Brief an seinem 16. Geburtstag. Ich hoffe, er kann dann alles verstehen._

_in Liebe_

_Lily_

Der dabei liegende Umschlag war in einer schönen Schrift mit seinem Namen versehen. Mit klopfenden Herzen öffnete er ihn.

_Mein geliebter Sohn,_

_mit diesem Brief in deinen Händen hat sich mein Schicksal bewahrheitet. Ich bete und hoffe, daß dein Leben bisher so verlaufen ist, wie du es dir gewünscht hast. Du weißt nicht wie sehr ich mir wünsche dir das alles selbst sagen zu können und nicht am Eßtisch in dem kleinen Haus in Godrics Hollow zu sitzen und es aufschreiben zu müssen._

_Es ist schon merkwürdig meinem 16jährigen Sohn zu schreiben, wenn doch dein Vater gerade dabei ist, dich zu wickeln und ins Bett zu bringen. Nebenbei gesagt, er ist dabei furchtbar und verbringt die meiste Zeit damit dir beizubringen 'Dad' zu sagen oder dich zumindest zum Lachen zu bringen. Seine Gute-Nacht-Geschichten bestehen aus üblen Rumtreiber-Streichen, aber da wird es dir bei Sirius nicht anders ergangen sein._

_Aber um dir das zu sagen, schreibe ich dir nicht. Ich möchte, daß du die Wahrheit erfährst. Denn ich bezweifle, daß außer mir und James sie jemand kennt. Sirius weiß nichts davon, denn auch wenn ich ihm dein Leben anvertraue, kann ich nicht sicher sein daß er bei dem was du in meinem Brief erfährst noch auf deiner Seite bleibt. Er haßt die Dunkle Seite, was zu einem großen Teil an der Vergangenheit mit seinen Eltern liegt. Er kann dieses Schreiben nicht öffnen, da ich einen Blutzauber darüber legen werde und weiß daher nicht über den Inhalt._

_Als erstes möchte ich dir sagen, daß ich keine Muggelgeborene bin. Meine leiblichen Eltern waren nicht die Evan's. Meine Mutter gab mich aus Angst vor Vergeltung in die Eltern dieser Familie. Falls du also jemals das Vergnügen haben solltest, Petunia und ihren Mann Vernon Dursley kennen zu lernen, sei dir versichert, daß du nicht mit ihnen verwandt bist. _

_Meine Mutter wurde kurz nachdem sie mich zu den Muggeln gegeben hatte getötet. Dies erfuhr ich von meinem Vater, den ich Erst vor ein paar Jahren kennengelernt habe._

_Mein Vater ist niemand anderes als Tom Vorlost Slytherin._

_Ich bezweifle, daß du ihn unter diesem Namen kennst. In meiner Zeit wird er Du-weißt-schon-wer, der Dunkle Lord oder Lord Voldemort genannt. Glaube nicht alles, was du über ihn hörst. Er ist kein unbescholtenes Blatt, aber kein brutaler Mörder. Aber das kann er dir alles selbst erzählen, wenn er noch leben sollte._

_Mein Vater wurde nur durch einen Mann zu dem gemacht, was er heute ist: Albus Dumbledore. Hüte dich vor ihm. Er weiß die Menschen mit seinem verlogenen Heiligenschein zu blenden. Ich hoffe doch Sirius hat dir gelehrt, nicht nur auf das Äußere zu achten. Er hatte schon immer einen Spürsinn dafür hinter die Fassade eines jeden zu blicken. Auch wenn sein Urteilssinn, in Sachen der Black-Familie sehr getrübt ist._

_Ich bitte dich nun die beiden beiliegenden Briefe an meinen Vater und deinen Großvater zu übergeben. Ich weiß nicht wie groß die Kluft zwischen euch ist und auch nicht, was er von dir weiß. Aber ich bin sicher wenn er erfährt, daß du sein Enkel bist, daß er für dich da sein wird. Besonders, sobald er den Brief mit dem goldenen Siegel gelesen hat. Er wird dich über alles aufklären._

_Ich möchte dir auch sagen, daß wir entgegen der öffentlichen Meinung uns nicht vor meinem Vater verstecken. Peter Petegrew, ein Anhänger meines Vaters, beschützt uns mit einem Fidelius-Zauber vor Dumbledore. Es gibt eine Prophezeiung, die besagt daß ein Zauberer, mit dem Erbe der zwei Mächtigen, den Phönix besiegt. Es dauerte nicht lange zu ent-schlüsseln, wer dahinter steckt. Der Phönix ist Dumbledore und der Erbe der Zwei. Wie du gelesen hast bin ich eine Nachfahrin der Slytherin's und dein Vater einer der Gryffindors._

_Er wird sicher versuchen dich, da du jetzt ohne uns bist, auf seine Seite zu schlagen. So daß er all deine Schwachpunkte kennt und dich von einem Kampf abzuhalten._

_Du fragst dich sicher, warum du erst jetzt alles erfährst? Aber ich wollte nicht riskieren, daß du bereits in jungen Jahren der Gefahr ausgesetzt bist. Dumbledore kann Gedanken lesen und ich rate dir in der restlichen Zeit die du noch Ferien hast deinen Geist zu verschließen. Ein Trank der Slytherin's, den du von deinem Großvater erhalten wirst, wird dir dabei helfen._

_Zum Schluß sei dir einem gewiß. Meiner unendlichen Liebe zu dir. Nichts wünsch ich dir mehr, als glücklich zu werden. Gib dich wie du bist und laß deine Gefühle dein Leben leiten._

_In Liebe, deine Mom_

Harry konnte noch immer nicht fassen, was in diesem Brief stand. Seine Mutter war die Tochter seines Feindes. Der Mann, der sie getötet hat?

Zu viele Fragen stürmten noch immer in seinem Inneren. Sie hatten Wurmschwanz mit dem Wissen, daß er ein Todesser war zum Geheimnisverwahrer gemacht. Wieso? Sollte Voldemort tatsächlich seine eigene Tochter getötet haben? Wieso versteckten sich seine Eltern vor Dumbledore? War er der Feind?

Verwirrt schüttelte Harry den Kopf. Was ging hier nur vor sich? Was sollte er nur tun? Nachdem er den Brief mehrere Mal gelesen hatte öffnete er den zweiten. Es war einer an den vater seiner Mutter. Er wagte selbst noch nicht ihn Großvater zu nennen. Zu schmerzhaft waren die Treffen der Beiden aufeinander. Lily erklärte in ihnen ihre Befürchtungen um Harry und bat ihn seinen Enkel mit offenen Armen zu empfangen. Auch wies sei ein weiteres Mal auf den Brief mit dem goldenen Siegel hin.

Mit inzwischen erwachter Neugierde öffnete der Schwarzhaarige ihn und las mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen das Schreiben.

_Sehr geehrte Liliana Serena Potter geb. Slytherin,_

_sehr geehrter James Christopher Potter,_

_die Zeit eines neuen Drachenkindes ist gekommen._

_Harold James Alexander Potter & Draconis Daemien Lucius Malfoy_

_Euer Sohn wurde als Drachenreiter erkoren._

_Hochachtungsvoll_

_Seher der Sterne_

Die goldene Schrift auf dem edlen Papier war elegant und glitzerte im letzten Licht der untergehenden Sonne durch das kleine Fenster. Er verstand nicht wirklich, was es bedeutete. Aber er wußte, wen er fragen mußte.

Ohne über seine Wachen oder groß über die Konsequenzen nachzudenken schlich er sich ein paar Stunden später durch das Haus. Die Dursley's schliefen bereits und würden ihn auch wenn sie ihn erwischen sollten in Ruhe lassen. Die Angst vor den Zauberern, die sie noch vor ein paar Wochen bedroht hatten, steckte noch zu sehr in ihren Knochen. Er mußte zwar noch immer Hausarbeiten machen, aber das war ihm egal. Er konnte abends seine Hausaufgaben machen und hatte bis auf seinen schweren Koffer mit seinem Besen und der Zaubererkleidung alles in seinem Zimmer.

Mit seinem Tarnumhang unter dem Arm holte er aus seinem Koffer, der im Schrank unter der Treppe stand, seinen Besen. Er wußte, daß es ärger geben würde, sollte er erwischt werden, aber er war sich auch sicher, daß Dumbledore es für ihn vertuschen würde. Schon allein dafür, daß Harry der Zaubererwelt Voldemort aus dem Weg räumen mußte. Auch war der Zaubereiminister, Fudge, geradezu davon besessen dem Jungen der lebt ein schönes leben zu bereiten. Ihm war sogar erlaubt zu Zaubern. Harry tat es nur nicht, denn er war sich sicher Dumbledore würde davon erfahren und sich fragen, was er vor hatte und er hatte im Moment nicht die Absicht irgend etwas von seinem Vorhaben Preis zu geben.

Er warf seinen Umhang über sich und schlich mit dem Besen in der Hand aus dem Haus. Wenig später flog er unter dem Umhang über England. Nur sein Gefühl leitete ihn seinen Weg.

Viele Stunden später, ihm war inzwischen eiskalt, landete er vor einem großen Eisentor. Ein elegantes M umzingelt von zwei Schlangen war erkennbar. Typisch, dachte er und schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. Er hatte versucht über die Mauern zu fliegen zu dem riesigen Haus, aber bemerkte den Schutzbann, der ihn geradezu vor das Tor führte.

Mit seiner Hand berührte er leicht das Tor. Er befürchtete eine Art Stromschlag oder Fluch und war überrascht, als es sich unter seiner Berührung öffnete und er das Grundstück betreten konnte.

Mehrere Minuten brauchte er, um das große Tor zu erreichen. Schließlich stand er vor der Eingangstür und betätigte mit zitternder Hand den Türklopfer. In der anderen hielt er fest umklammert die Briefe seiner Mutter. Nach kurzer Zeit, die ihm wie Stunden vorkam, öffnete sich die Tür und ein Hauself stand vor ihm.

"Guten Tag, junger Herr. Was kann ich für sie tun", sagte das kleine Wesen, welches unglaubliche Ähnlichkeit zu Dobby aufwies.

"Ich möchte zu Lucius Malfoy", erwiderte Harry mit belegter Stimme und legte seine Hand, die eben noch den Klopfer bedient hatte an die Stelle, wo er seinen Zauberstab verbarg.

"Wen darf ich melden, Sir", fragte der Elf unterwürfig und mit neugierigen Augen.

"Harry Potter." Die Augen des Hauselfen wurde noch größer und wanderten zur Stirn. Sie suchten nach der blitzförmigen Narbe, die mit schwarzen Haarsträhnen von den Blicken verborgen wurde. Nach einer Weile, die der Elf mit Starren verbracht hatte, wollte er gerade verschwinden, als schwere Schritte hinter ihm zu hören waren.

"Bemüh dich nicht, Pip. Ich kümmere mich um unseren Gast", sagte die schleppende Stimme von Lucius Malfoy. Der Hauself verschwand zitternd mit einem Plop. Harry's Hand griff mehr den je zu seinem Zauberstab. Scheinbar furchtlos sah er auf den Todesser vor sich.

"Was für eine Freude sie hier zu sehen, Mr. Potter. Ich habe sie bereits erwartet. Folgen sie mir", seine Stimme hatte die gewohnte kühle und aristokratische Art, die er schon so oft gehört hatte. Vorsichtig betrat er die große Eingangshalle der Manor. Immer darauf bedacht im Zweifelsfall wegrennen zu können. Aber die Hoffnung war schnell begraben, als sich die Tür mit einem lauten Knall hinter sich schloß.

"Was meinen sie mit erwartet?" Fragte Harry mit ungewöhnlich hoher Stimme. Der Herr des Hauses drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn lange an, bevor er die Antwort gab.

"Ich denke doch, daß sie heute ihren Brief gelesen haben und auch wenn mein Sohn noch nicht 16 ist, so war es mir doch möglich das Siegel am heutigen Tage zu lösen. Und nun folgen sie mir. Ich denke nicht, daß wir diese Unterhaltung in der Halle führen sollten. Es ist gefährlich genug, daß sie hier aufgetaucht sind und ich werde meine Familie nicht noch mehr Gefahr aussetzen indem andere unser Gespräch belauschen. Selbst in meinem Hause haben die Wände Ohren." Mit diesen Worten ging Malfoy senior weiter und Harry folgte ihm verwirrt. Welches Siegel und welcher Gefahr setzte er seiner Familie aus? Etwas mutiger folgte er ihm und betrat wenig später einen Raum, der wohl das Arbeitszimmer dieses Mannes darstellen mußte. Ein großer Mahagoni-Schreibtisch bildete die Mitte des Raumes. Bücherregale waren an der einen und eine kleine Bar an der anderen Seite zu finden. Von Boden bis zur decke reichende Fenster würden den Blick auf den Rückteil des Hauses preis geben, solbald die Sonne scheinen würde.

Lucius Malfoy setzte sich hinter den Schreibtisch auf einen bequem aussehenden Sessel und bedeutete Harry sich auf einen Stuhl ihm gegenüber nieder zu lassen. Der Gryffindor zuckte zusammen, als der Mann seinen Zauberstab erhob. Aber er murmelte nur leise Worte und legte diesen dann zurück.

"Hat der große Potter etwa angst vor einem simplen Siliencium-Zauber?", spöttelte Malfoy, bevor sein Gesicht wieder ernst wurde. "Ich will nicht von irgendjemanden gehört werden, wie ich bereits in der Halle erwähnt habe. Also, wieso sind sie gekommen, Mr. Potter?"

"Ich dachte, sie wüßten es?"

"Sagen wir einfach, ich möchte es von ihren hören", sagte er und lehnte sich zurück. Die kühlen grauen Augen auf ihn gerichtet. Harry suchte den Brief mit der goldenen Schrift hervor und überreichte ihn.

"Ich habe diesen Brief zusammen mit einem von meiner Mutter in den Unterlagen meines Paten gefunden. Wie es scheint bin ich ein Drachenreiter und ihr Sohn das Drachenkind, was auch immer das bedeuten soll."

"Und deshalb kommen sie in die Höhle des Löwen oder besser der Schlange", sagte Malfoy mit einer gehoben Augenbraue. Harry versuchte die Wut, die ihm bei diesem überheblichen Verhalten überfiel, zu unterdrücken.

"Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Ich hätte mit dem Frettchen, ihrem verwöhnten Sohn, auch mit Beginn des Schuljahres sprechen können. Ich habe eine andere Bitte", sagte Harry kühl.

"Sie glauben, ich erfülle ihnen eine Bitte nachdem sie meine Familie beleidigen? Potter, sie sind in meinem Haus und ich könnte sie ohne Probleme an meinen Meister ausliefern." Die grauen Augen seines Gegenübers blitzten.

"Genau das will ich. Ich will mit Voldemort sprechen." Lucius Malfoy richtete sich überrascht auf.

"Du bist dümmer als ich dachte", sagte er und duzte ihn zum ersten Mal. "Dir ist schon klar, daß du dich in die Hände deines Feindes gibst? Ich werde nicht das Leben meines Sohnes riskieren nur damit du dich als Held aufspielen kannst. Oder besser als Narr?"

"Ich weiß zwar nicht, was sie damit meinen, daß ich ihren Sohn in Gefahr bringe, aber ich weiß sehr wohl was ich tue. Wenn sie mir nicht helfen, muß ich wohl einen anderen Weg finden", sagte Harry und erhob sich.

"Warte!" Hielt ihn Malfoy zurück und Harry sah ihn nur an. "Was willst du vom Dunklen Lord?"

"Ich denke nicht, daß sie meine privaten Gründe etwas angehen."

"Sie gehen mich sehr wohl etwas an, wenn du meinen Meister umbringen willst und wie ich bereits erwähnte meinen Sohn in Gefahr bringst."

"Was meinen sie eigentlich damit?"

"Dir ist nicht klar, was es bedeutet ein Drachenreiter zu sein, oder?" Als Harry leicht den Kopf schüttelte, sprach er weiter. "Das Leben eines Drachenreiters ist mit dem des Drachenkindes verbunden. Solltest du sterben, so passiert das auch Draco. Gehst du also zum Dunklen Lord und läßt dich töten ist der 16. Geburtstag meines Sohnes auch der Tag seines Todes. Verstehst du mich jetzt?" Harry war die ganze Drachenkind Geschichte eh noch etwas suspekt und er nickte nur etwas abwesend.

"Ich habe nicht vor jemanden zu töten. Alles was ich möchte, ist ein Gespräch mit ihm. Helfen sie mir oder muß ich einen anderen Weg finden?" Fragte Harry mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen.

"Gut, ich verstehe nach wie vor deine Beweggründe dafür nicht, aber ich werde es einrichten." Sofort erhob er sich und ging auf den Kamin zu. Aus einer eleganten Schale nahm er etwas Flohpulver und sprach "Slytherin Manor". Ein Kopf erschien, der Harry sehr bekannt vorkam den er aber im Moment nicht einordnen konnte.

"Lucius, was kann ich für dich tun?" Fragte eine männliche Stimme. Lucius stellte sich so vor den Kamin, daß der Todesser Harry nicht sehen konnte.

"McNair, ich brauche eine Audienz beim dunkel Lord und das wenn möglich kurzfristig." Nun wußte Harry, wer es war. McNair war derjenige, der vor ein paar Jahren Seidenschnabel, den Hypogreif, hinrichten sollte.

"Dir ist schon klar, daß er im Moment genug mit dem Potter-Jungen beschäftigt ist und sicher keine Lust hat dein Flehen um die Einführung deines Sohnes anzuhören", sagte McNair.

"Du solltest dich lieber zusammen nehmen. Ich bin in den Diensten des Lords dir noch immer weit über gestellt. Außerdem habe ich im Gegensatz zu dir einen Sohn der nicht gleich anfängt zusammen zu zucken, wenn er den Namen des Lords hört. Und nur damit du weißt es geht um Potter", sagte Lucius Malfoy kalt. Seine Stimmumg schien gegenüber dem Todesser noch frostiger zu sein als zu Harry. McNair mußte wohl verschwunden sein, denn man konnte nichts von ihm hören. Erst einige Minuten später hörte man seine Stimme.

"Er meint, wenn du etwas wichtiges hat, dann würde er jetzt zu dir kommen", sagte McNair und der Gryffindor konnte den Neid heraus hören.

"Sag ihm, daß er das mit Sicherheit jetzt erfahren will. Er möchte bitte in den Salon kommen", sagte Lucius nur und drehte sich dann zu Harry. Der Todesser war aus dem Kamin verschwunden. "Ich rate dir, daß es etwas gutes ist oder du wirst es bereuen meinen Sohn in den Tod gestürzt zu haben." Mit den Worten verließ er das Arbeitszimmer. Etwas unsicher folgte Harry ihm. Er hatte nicht wirklich erwartet, daß er sobald auf Voldemort traf. Aber wenigstens hatte es etwas gutes, er mußte sich nicht Tage vorher fürchten, sondern hätte es bald hinter sich. Als wäre es sein Leben umklammerte er den Brief in seinen Hände und betrat einen kleinen Salon.

Gerade als sich die Tür hinter ihm schloß erschien mit einem kleinen Flimmern Voldemort. Noch hatte er Harry den Rücken zugekehrt und stand vor Malfoy.

"Lucius, sprich", sagte er kalt.

"My Lord", sagte Lucius und verbeugte sich leicht. "Ich habe hier jemanden, der mit ihnen sprechen möchte." Mit einer unglaublichen Schnelligkeit drehte sich der Dunkle Lord um und blickte erstaunt auf Harry. Sofort zog er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Schwarzhaarigen.

tbc.

* * *

Ob der Arme Harry sich da wohl in eine Falle begeben hat? ;) 


	2. Chapter 1

Hi ihr Lieben,

ich weiss es dauert immer ewig bei mir... besonders bei Stories deren Kapitel schon fertig und bereit liegen um on zu gehen seufz

Liebe Grüsse

Sora

-------------------------------------

1. Kapitel

Das Aussehen Voldemorts hatte sich stark geändert. Seine Haare waren schwarz wie die Nacht. Seine Haut und sein Gesicht wirkten nicht mehr schlangengleich, sondern man konnte ihn als attraktiv bezeichnen. Vom Alter her konnte er ihn auf 40 schätzen, obwohl er wußte, daß dieser bereits über 60 Jahre alt sein mußte.

"Bevor sie mich töten, sollten sie vielleicht etwas lesen", sagte Harry und reichte ihm mit zitternder Hand einen Brief. Er glaubte nicht daran, daß dieser ihn lesen würde und schloß innerlich mit seinem Leben ab. War aber um so überraschter, als dieser danach griff und mit überraschten Augen auf die Schrift sah.

"Woher hast du das?" Fragte der Lord und unter der Kälte konnte Harry schon fast etwas wie Traurigkeit heraus hören.

"Mein Patenonkel sollte mir das an meinem 16. Geburtstag geben. Dabei war auch ein Brief an mich und ein Schreiben von dem Seher der Sterne, oder so. Da mein Pate starb, wie sie vielleicht wissen, fand ich ihn zwischen seinem Erbe", sagte Harry und unterdrückte die Wut. Sirius Tod ging ihm noch immer sehr nah.

"Hast du die Briefe gelesen?" Fragte er weiter. Der Zauberstab war gesenkt. Harry nickte und der Lord wandte sich an seinen Todesser. "Lucius, laß uns allein." Malfoy schien etwas verunsichert. Verließ aber nach einem Blick in die roten Augen den Salon. "Setz dich." Sagte Voldemort zu ihm und ließ sich selbst auf der Chaiselongue nieder. Harry kam dem sofort nach. Der Lord las den Brief seiner Mutter durch. Einmal, zweimal und auch ein drittes Mal. Dann ließ er sich den Brief an Harry geben. Auch diesen überflog er mit seinen roten Augen mehrmals. Danach sah er mit ungläubigen Blicken zu Harry.

"Ich dachte, du seist tot", sagt er schließlich leise.

"Ich weiß zwar nicht wie sie das meinen, aber bisher bin ich noch immer lebendig von ihnen davon gekommen", sagte Harry kühl. Er verstand diese Stimmungsschwankung nicht. Die roten Augen waren mit Schuld getränkt.

"Du verstehst nicht. Man sagte mir die gesamte Potter-Familie sei gestorben und an die Stelle meines Enkels wurde ein anderes Kind gesetzt und die Geschichte des Jungen, der lebt erfunden. Dumbledore hat aus Rache die Prophezeiung erfunden, als er erfuhr, daß Lily ihn betrogen hatte und schwanger war. Aus angst vor dem Erben von zwei der mächtigsten Zauberer plante er ihren Untergang. Er wollte mich dazu bringen sie zu töten. Er wußte selbst, daß James Potter als Nachfahre Gryffindors sehr mächtig war und auch in Lily konnte er ungeahnte Kräfte spüren. Nur leider schlug der Plan fehl, denn er hatte nie erfahren, daß deine Mutter meine Tochter war." Seine Hand wanderte in den Nacken und begann ihn leicht zu massieren.

"Dann haben sie Lily nicht getötet?" Fragte Harry.

"Nein, niemals. Entgegen aller Meinungen, habe ich ein Herz und meine Tochter über alles geliebt. Ich habe sehr lange nach ihr suchen müssen", sagte er und Harry war sich sicher, daß er die Wahrheit sagte. Er konnte selbst kaum glauben, wie menschlich der von allen gefürchtete Zauberer schien. "Und du kannst mich ruhig duzen. Bei unserer Vorgeschichte wirst du mich sicher nicht mit Großvater oder Opa ansprechen, aber Tom reicht."

"Apropos Vorgeschichte. Wieso wollten sie... du mich töten, wenn dir doch klar war daß ich nicht dein Feind war und dich außer Gefecht gesetzt habe. Und warum habe ich die Narbe auf der Stirn und somit eine Verbindung zu dir, wenn du mich nie angegriffen hast? Wieso warst du so viele Jahre untergetaucht? Wer hat meine Eltern getötet?" Sprudelte es aus Harry hervor. Schuld zeichnete sich im Gesicht des Mannes ab und zum ersten Mal erkannte man, daß er über sechzig Jahre alt war.

"Harry bitte glaube mir, wenn ich gewußt hätte, daß du mein Enkel warst, hätte ich dich zu mir genommen und dir niemals etwas angetan. Ich mag nicht gerade ein herzensguter Mensch sein, aber du hättest es gut bei mir gehabt

Ich wollte das Kind töten, welches angeblich an deine Stelle gesetzt wurde. Es war pure Rache. Dumbledore sollte seinen selbst ernannten Helden verlieren. Die Narbe muß er selbst erschaffen haben und auch die Verbindung.

Hast du dich eigentlich nie gewundert, wieso ich in der Gegenwart von Dumbledore sehr vorsichtig bin? Es ist nicht umsonst bekannt, daß er der einzige Zauberer vor dem ich Respekt habe. Er hat mich selbst verflucht, würde aber selbst niemals einen Unverzeihlichen benutzen. Er meidet alle schwarzen Zauber und es gibt keine Möglichkeit ohne schwarze Magie zu töten. Also hat er mir einen Verwandlungszauber verpaßt. Ich lebte viele Jahre als Schlange bis mich dieser Quirell **(RICHTIG GESCHRIEBEN?)** fand. Durch ein Ritual nahm er meine Seele und Kräfte in sich auf. Den Rest kennst du. Du kannst dir sicher vorstellen, daß ich nicht sehr erfreut war zu sehen, daß der Junge, der meinen Enkel darstellen sollte, mir den Stein vor der Nase wegschnappte. Aber wenn ich jetzt über deine Taten nachdenke, kannst du dir gar nicht vorstellen wie stolz ich auf dich bin. Du hast in deinem ganzen Leben so viel Mut bewiesen.

Deine letzte Frage kann ich nicht wirklich beantworten. Ich habe es nie gesehen, dennoch vermute ich Dumbledore dahinter." **(Ist das alles logisch?)** Der Gryffindor nickte und entspannte sich langsam in der Umgebung Voldemorts. Er hätte sich das zwar nie vorstellen können, aber er genoß das Gespräch wirklich. Er sah alles aus einer anderen Sicht. Schon länger hatte er die Motive Dumbledore's in Frage gestellt und fühlte sie nun bestätigt.

"Wieso hast du eigentlich Petegrew in deinem Gefolge behalten, wenn er doch meine Eltern verraten hatte?" Fragte Harry. Dies hatte ihn schon seit dem Brief seiner Mutter beschäftigt. Ein kaltes Lachen war von Tom Riddle zu hören.

"Das ist einfach. Kennst du den Ausspruch nicht, daß man seine Feinde noch näher halten sollte als seine Freunde? Ich mache sein Leben nach und nach zur Hölle. Auch liegen genug Flüche über ihm, daß ihm das ausplaudern gar nicht mehr möglich ist. Er würde schon sterben, bevor ihm das erste Wort über die Lippen kommt. Selbst die Legilimetik-Fähigkeiten des alten Narren würden es nicht schaffen. Wenn ich schon von Legilimentik sprechen, Lily sprach den Trank zum Verschließen deiner Gedanken an. Ich werde ihn dir nachher geben, wenn wir in Slytherin Manor sind", sagte er und fügte dann mit einem vorsichtige Blick hinzu: „Natürlich nur, wenn du mitkommen möchtest." Harry überlegte eine Weile, sollte er ihm vertrauen? Die Geschichte seines „Großvaters" klang glaubwürdig und erwünschte sich nichts mehr, als Familie zu haben.

‚Auch wenn es sich bei der Familie um einem Mörder handelt?', fragte sich Harry. ‚Aber meine Eltern hat er nicht getötet!' antwortete er sich selbst. Seine Gedanken drehten sich noch eine Weile um diese Themen. Er wollte schon die Einladung absagen, aber dann sah er den enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck Voldemorts und nickte. Überraschender weise bereute er die Antwort nicht, statt dessen konnte er es kaum erwarten das Zuhause von ihm zu sehen.

„Sehr schön", sagte der dunkle Lord begeistert und die roten Augen strahlten. Dann sah er wieder auf die Briefe. „Deine Mutter hatte etwas von einem versiegelten Brief geschrieben. Hast du den auch dabei? Ich kann mir zwar schon denken worum es sich handelt, aber..."

„Oh ja, es ist einer der gründe wieso ich hier bin. Sie meinte, daß du mir alles erklären könntest. Ich habe davon noch nie gehört. Aber nachdem ich den zweiten Namen in dem Schreiben gelesen habe, war mir doch etwas unwohl", sagte Harry. Als Antwort streckte ihm sein Großvater nur die Hand entgegen und Harry übergab ihm den Brief vom Seher der Sterne. Das goldene Siegel war bereits gelöst und mit einem schmunzeln las gefürchtetste Zauberer.

„Naja, wenigstens muß ich keine Angst haben, daß es einer von Dumbledores Anhängern ist. Aber Malfoy junior?" Eine elegante Augenbraue erhob sich.

„Du wärst nicht zufällig so gütig mir zu erklären, was das bedeutet?" Fragte der Schwarzhaarige nicht gerade freundlich. Tom, der gerade dabei war das Vertrauen seines Enkels in ihm aufzubauen beeilte sich um alles zu erklären, was er wußte.

„An alles kann ich mich im Moment nicht mehr erinnern, aber ich glaube ein paar Bücher darüber zu besitzen. Also, erst mal so weit: Drachenkinder und deren Reiter werden einmal in fünfhundert Jahren geboren. Sie sind bestimmt für einander und besitzen unglaubliche Kräfte. Ich bin nicht überrascht, daß es sich bei den betreffenden Personen um dich und Draco Malfoy handelt. Du hast so viele Mächte in dir, daß es ein leichtes sein wird einen Drachen zu bändigen."

„Drachen bändigen? Also, davon bin ich nicht sehr begeistert. Ich habe noch immer mein erstes Treffen auf einen Ungarischen Hornschwanz nicht überwinden und der war kaum zu bändigen. Und davon einmal ab, daß es mehr als nur einen Menschen braucht, um auf einen aufzupassen. Du hast Hagrids Wunden nicht..." Harry stoppte, als er das lachen seines Großvaters wahr nahm. „Wieso lachst du?"

„Tut mir leid, mein Junge. Es ist nicht wirklich ein richtiger Drache. Draco ist ein Drachenkind. Das heißt er kann sich in einen Dachen verwandeln und du bist sein Mate. Im großen und ganzen ist es ähnlich wie bei Veela's", versuchte er zu erklären. „Kennst du dich mit denen etwas aus?"

„Nein, ich kannte aber mal eine Halbveela und hatte ein paar vollblütige auf der Quidditchweltmeisterschaft gesehen. Die meisten sind ganz verrückt nach ihnen geworden und wollte sie beeindrucken mit allen möglichen Lügen. Bei Malfoy wird doch nicht so etwas ähnliches passieren, oder? Also, ich will ganz sicher nicht mich wie ein Idiot aufführen und ihm hinterher schmachten. Wahrscheinlich bin ich dann der Witz der ganzen Schule", erklärte Harry mit fester Stimme. Sein Großvater kam nicht dazu näheres zu erklären, da ein Klopfen ertönte und der Verursacher sofort eintrat. Der Dunkle Lord schaute nicht besonders begeistert.

„Lucius, das ist zwar dein Haus, aber ich dulde es noch immer nicht gestört zu werden", fuhr er ihn an. Malfoy senior zuckte sichtbar unter den Worten zusammen und senkte etwas den Blick. „Sprich, was ist so wichtig?"

„Mylord, es scheint dringend zu sein. McNair hat Informationen bekommen, daß im engsten Todesserkreis ein Spion existiert. Er soll schon seit vielen Jahren für den Orden des Phönix tätig sein", sagte Lucius eilig. Rote Augen sprühten zornig.

„Wer? Und von wem kommt die Information?"

„Welcher ihrer Anhänger der Spion sein sollte, wollte McNair nicht sagen. Bellatrix Lestrange wollte es ihnen persönlich sagen", erwiderte er. Der Dunkle Lord nickte und wollte gerade zu einer neuen Frage ansetzen, als er das blasse Gesicht seines Enkels sah.

„Lestrange? Dieses Miststück, ich werde sie..."

„Harry, beruhige dich", sagte Tom zu ihm und wand sich an Lucius. „Sie soll es dir..."

„Beruhigen?" Unterbrach der Gryffindor die Erwachsenen. „Das werde ich sicher nicht. Diese Frau hat Sirius umgebracht und wenn du sie damit davon kommen läßt, dann..."

„Potter, reiß dich zusammen. So kannst du nicht mit dem Schwarzen Lord sprechen. Sei froh, daß du noch am Leben...", begann Lucius entrüstet. Schwieg aber bei dem Anblick der Glut in den Augen seines Meisters.

„Wir werden beide wegen Sirius Black später sprechen, Harry. Und ich verspreche dir, sie dafür zu bestrafen", sagte er freundlich zu dem jungen Mann. Die Stimme war so sanft, daß Lucius, der sonst die Beherrschung selbst war, seine Maske fallen ließ und mit offenem Mund auf die beiden Personen starrte. „Lucius, reiß dich zusammen. (der Mund klappte zu) Du hast Harry Potter Respekt zu zollen. Was du jetzt von mir erfährst, wirst du niemanden und ich meine wirklich niemanden verraten. Harry ist mein Enkel. Liliana Evans bzw. Riddle war meine Tochter. Da dein Sohn und mein Enkel demnächst verbunden werden, erlaube ich dir und deine Frau mich zu duzen. Allerdings nur, wenn wir unter uns sind", sprach er nun schon schärfer zu dem Todesser. Dieser hatte erst seine kühlen Gesichtszüge aufgenommen, bevor sie ein weiteres Mal fielen.

„Das mit der Bindung werden wir ja noch sehen", grummelte Harry vor sich hin und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Wurde aber von den Anwesenden gekonnt ignoriert.

„Danke, Mylord. Das ist mir und meiner Familie eine große Ehre", erwiderte Lucius unterwürfig.

„Tom, Lucius! Tom! Wie auch immer. Gegen das Schicksal können wir nichts machen, außerdem mochte ich Draco schon immer sehr gern. Über die Einzelheiten werden wir uns später unterhalten. Ich wollte mit Harry nun erst einmal nach Slytherin Manor und..."

„Mylord... ähm Tom, ich hoffe sie... du siehst mir die Einmischung nach, aber ich glaube nicht, daß es eine gute Idee ist, ihn auf ihr Anwesen mit zu nehmen. Falls wir wirklich einen Verräter unter uns haben, ist es ihm ein leichtes ihre Entdeckung an Dumbledore weiterzugeben. Der Junge wäre in Gefahr. Wir sollten vielleicht vorerst so tun, als sei alles beim alten. Mr. Potter muß immerhin noch ein weiteres Jahr nach Hogwarts und die Kinder ihrer... deiner Anhänger sind bei weitem nicht so gut geschützt, wie wir es uns wünschen. Für den alten Narren wäre es ein Festessen zu wissen, daß er dich in der Hand hat, da du nun von ihm weißt", sagte Malfoy senior. Seine Stimme und sein Auftreten nahmen wieder die gewohnte Sicherheit ein. Nur hatte er noch immer Probleme seinen Meister zu duzen.

„Zu den Dursley's zurück? Das könnt ihr doch nicht ernst meinen", meckerte er, als er das nachdenkliche Gesicht Tom Riddle's sah.

„Ich denke, es ist eine gute Idee. Harry, wir haben und gerade erst gefunden und ich möchte nicht noch ein Familienmitglied an dieses manipulierende Monster verlieren. Ich werde dir deinen Trank zusammen mit den Büchern über Drachenkinder zuschicken. Es tut mir leid. Dann lernst du das Anwesen unserer Vorfahren etwas später kennen Mach dir keine Gedanken, wir können uns auch schreiben", sagte er entschuldigend. Harry bezweifelte, daß irgendein Mensch in den letzten fünfzig Jahren eine Entschuldigung von seinem Großvater gehört hatte.

„Oh man, da hat man schon mal seine richtige Familie gefunden und muß noch immer zu diesen erbärmlichen Muggeln zurück. Aber eins sei euch gesagt, sollte ich auch nur einmal noch für, DIE die gesamten Hausarbeiten machen müssen, hexe ich denen einen Fluch auf den Hals und stehe hier vor der Tür."

„Du mußt die gesamte Hausarbeit machen? Wie ein Hauself? Du bist eine Berühmtheit unter allen Zauberern. Wie können diese furchtbaren Muggel es wagen meinen Enkel zu so etwas zu zwingen", erzürnte sich der Dunkle Lord.

„Berühmtheit? Für die doch nicht. Aber laß mal, nach dem Gespräch zwischen ein paar Ordensmitglieder und meinem sogenannten Onkel haben die viel zu viel angst mich auch nur falsch anzusehen", beruhigte Harry ihn schnell. Egal wie sehr er die Muggel haßte, er wollte nicht, daß sein Großvater sie tötet. Vielleicht war er sentimental, aber immerhin war er bei ihnen aufgewachsen.

„Trotzdem, dieser Abschaum soll es nur..."

„Großvater, vergiß es. Ich weiß mich schon zu wehren." Das Wort Großvater reichte schon aus, um den Dunklen Lord zu beruhigen und ein leichtes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zu zaubern.

„Okay, Lucius, bringe meinen Enkel zu den Muggeln und sorge dafür, daß Harry mit allem ausgestattet ist in seinem Zimmer, was er braucht. Kümmere dich aber vorher um die Überwachung der Zauber im Ministerium. Jegliche Beobachtung der magischen Vorkommnisse dort soll aufgehoben werden. Harry soll die Möglichkeit haben zu zaubern, ohne um das zerbrechen seines Stabes zu fürchten", ordnete er an. Dann strich er Harry zärtlich über das schwarze Haar und verabschiedete sich nach einem Kuß auf die Stirn mit einem Plop. Die Blicke der Zurückgebliebenen trafen sich und einigten sich stumm darauf, kein Wort darüber verlauten zu lassen. Also, wirklich, ein Lord der Küsse verteilte?

„Kommen sie, Mr. Potter, wir sollten..."

„Nennen sie mich ruhig Harry."

„Gut. Harry, für dich dann Lucius, immerhin ist mein Sohn dein zukünftiger..."

„Bitte, sprich es nicht aus", brummelte Harry nur. Nach ein paar Gesprächen mit dem Ministerium über das Flohnetzwerk reisten sie mit einem Portschlüssel in den Ligusterweg. Lucius kümmerte sich um das Wohlergehen des Jungen, bevor er ihn wieder allein mit seinen Gedanken ließ.

CENTER- - - - - -/CENTER

„Verdammter Potter. Wie können meine Eltern das nur ernst meinen", meckerte ein blonder und frisch gebackener Sechzehnjähriger. „Gebunden an Potter. Gerade an Potter. Ist ja nicht so, daß er der Feind meiner Familie ist. Nein, überhaupt nicht", seine Worte trieften nur vor Sarkasmus. Während er weiter vor sich hin murmelte, war er dabei aus seinem Zimmer einen Trümmerhaufen zu machen. Die silbernen Vorhänge seines Himmelbettes lagen halb zerrissen auf dem Boden und der Matratze, sein Bettzeug war durch das Zimmer geworfen, zwei Türen seines riesigen und massiven Kleiderschrankes wiesen Dellen durch Tritte auf und an den anderen Beiden waren die Spiegel zersprungen. Der Tisch mit dem eleganten und wertvollem Schachspiel mit Figuren aus Elfenbein und geschwärzten Drachenknochen besaß nur noch zwei Beine und die Figuren lagen verteilt auf dem Fußboden. Das ganze Zimmer sah im großen und ganzen aus als wäre ein Wirbelsturm hindurch gefegt.

Mit einem Knall öffnete sich mit einem Mal die Tür und sein Vater, noch immer wütend, stand im Rahmen und blickte auf das herrschende Chaos.

„DRACO LUCIUS DAEMIEN MALFOY, WENN DU DICH NICHT AUF DER STELLE ZUSAMMENREISST GESCHEIHT HIER EIN DONNERWETTER", schrie der Hausherr.

„ICH MICH ZUSAMMENREISSEN? IHR SEID DOCH WAHNSINNIG GEWORDEN. MICH MIT POTTER ZU VERBINDEN? LIEBER HEIRATE ICH CRABBE, GOYLE ODER PARKINSON", er überlegte einen Moment. „Okay, streich Parkinson! Wie auch immer, du kannst mich nicht mit ihm verheiraten. Der Dunkle Lord bringt mich um und nicht nur mich, Vater. Du bringst auch Mutter und dich selbst in Gefahr."

„Draco, kannst du mir nicht einmal zuhören. To... Der Lord weiß darüber Bescheid. Außerdem kann sich keiner gegen das Schicksal stellen. Du bist nun einmal auserwählt. Das war deiner Mutter und mir schon vor deiner Geburt klar. Keinem von uns wird etwas passieren, wenn du das tust, was wir dir sagen. Es ist ja auch nicht so, als daß du etwas dagegen tun könntest", versuchte Lucius seinen Sohn zum unendlichsten Mal an diesem Tag zu erklären.

„Aber Potter", jammerte Draco und ließ sich auf seinem Bett nieder. Die kaputten Vorhänge nicht beachtend. „Wir hassen uns seit Jahren. Ich kenne die Sagen der Drachenkinder und ich kann mich noch gut daran erinnern, daß das Drachenkind seinen Mate erobern und dazu bringen muß ihn zu lieben. Ich bitte dich, wie soll ich das schaffen? Ich werde mich zum Affen machen vor diesen idiotischen Gryffindors. Mein ganzer Ruf ist ruiniert. Davon einmal ab, daß Dumbledore mich gar nicht erst an sein Goldkind heran läßt." Malfoy senior seufzte und kniete sich vor seinem Sohn nieder, so daß sie auf Augenhöhe waren.

„Hab vertrauen in dich. Bis jetzt hat jedes Drachenkind seinen Mate erreichen können und sie wurden glücklich. Mach dir wegen diesen Idioten von Schulleiter keine Sorgen. Ich habe schon einen Plan. Wir werden und scheinbar auf die Seite des Lichts stellen. Dumbledore verliert scheinbar langsam das Vertrauen in Severus und neue Spione werden gebraucht. Es ist doch ein guter Einstieg, wenn ich für meinen einzigen Sohn die Seiten wechsle."

„Ich bezweifle, daß du Potter so leicht täuschen kannst." Sagte Draco noch immer nicht überzeugt. Ihm gefiel es auch gar nicht, wahrscheinlich zu diesem verrückten Schulleiter auch noch freundlich sein zu müssen.

„Das laß mal die Sorge des Lords sein", war nur die Antwort, bevor er sich wieder erhob und Richtung Tür ging. „Ach die Kosten für die Instandsetzung hier, werde ich selbstverständlich von deinem Taschengeld abziehen. Die Möbelstücke können nämlich nicht mit Magie repariert werden", sagte er noch und ließ die Tür ins Schloß fallen. Seufzend sah Draco sich in seinem Zimmer um und beschloß schließlich in dem anliegenden Gästezimmer zu nächtigen. Bei der Unordnung konnte er seinen Schönheitsschlaf mit Sicherheit vergessen. Und gebrauchen konnte er ihn auf jeden Fall. Immerhin begann morgen wieder die Schule und bei Potter brauchte er jede Waffe die er kriegen konnte, um ihn für dich zu gewissen.

tbc.


End file.
